Después de una Fiesta
by Meredy Lestrange
Summary: Cuddy organiza una fiesta en el hospital para el ministerio de sanidad. House es ingresado por causas desconocidas que su equipo deberá averiguar y Cameron entra en el hospital por sobredosis de pastillas. En su mayoría Hameron y Wilddy
1. Una Fiesta que Montar

**Capítulo 1: Una fiesta que montar**

Como cualquier otro día, Cuddy y House no podían evitar discutir sobre la impuntualidad y desorganización de este último, al haber llegado una vez más, más de media hora tarde.

Cuddy: ¡Imagínate como sería el mundo si todos llegásemos tarde a nuestras citas!

House: Pues que las personas listas convocarían las reuniones media hora antes de lo que deberían ser, así todos llegarían al tiempo deseado.

Cuddy: ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¿Programar tus horarios media hora más temprano?

House: No, llegaría a la misma hora.

Cuddy: Mira House, mañana tenemos una fiesta con los del ministerio y lo único que me importa en este momento es darles una buena impresión a esos cabrones, y quizás ellos nos donen una cantidad bastante importante de dinero.

House: No creo que te donen ni cinco céntimos si continúas llamándoles cabrones. De todas formas, una fiesta no daría la mejor impresión para un hospital.

Cuddy: Es una fiesta formal, así que te pido que como tal, tú tambien estés formal.

House: ¿Con traje?

Cuddy: Duchadito y con el traje como los chorros del oro.

House ya iba a abrir la boca para contestarla, decidido a que no daría su brazo a torcer. Así era House, y así sería para siempre.

Cuddy: Y no me discutas, es una noche muy importante para el hospital y todo tiene que salir perfecto.

House: No, si estaba pensando en no ir.

Cuddy: Y yo en no avisarte para que no fueras, pero te ibas a enterar de todas formas y además... Quieren conocerte.

House: ¡Ni de coña! ¡Paso de ser un mono de feria! Siempre pasa lo mismo: cuando viene alguien nuevo tienes que exponerme en un pedestal rodeado de una vitrina mientras les explicas mis logros médicos como si esto fuera un Zoo y tú la guía. Paso.

Cuddy le necesitaba, como en muchas otras ocasiones, o incluso más que nunca. Necesitaba ese dinero, el hospital lo necesitaba.

Cuddy: No... Te prometo que no será igual. Te presentaré, "Hola, este es el Dr. House, experto en enfermedades infecciosas y nefrología y este es su grupo de diagnosis" Y ya está. Te preguntarán algo de tus más famosos casos...

House: Unos veintitantos...

Cuddy: ...y ya está. Luego podrás jugar una partida de Póquer, emborracharte (con suerte sin que te vean los del ministerio de sanidad), llamar a una puta y acostarte con ella. Eso último ya en tu casa, si no te importa.

House: Ni hablar.

Cuddy: Una semana libre de consultas.

House: ¿Sabes qué? Comienzo a adorar las consultas. Contacto humano, sentimientos... ya sabes.

Cuddy: Dos.

House: Imito fatal a los monos, no me gustan los plátanos.

Cuddy: Un mes.

House: Hecho. Si con practicar seguro que me sale.

Cuddy acelera el paso, alejándose de House en dirección a su despacho. Una vez más había conseguido convencerle, si en realidad House era más blando de lo que parecía.

Cuddy había dado el día libre a la mayoría de los médicos para poder tenerlo todo listo para el día siguiente, además, en esos últimos días habían bajado mucho los accidentes de tráfico y los laborales que ocupaban más de un 40% de los ingresos del hospital. House se había pasado todo el día en las consultas, bajo la ley de Cuddy de que "Hasta que no le des una buena impresión al ministerio, te explotaré pasando consulta hasta 12 horas seguidas". Había conocido a un hombre de 72 años que tenía gonorrea, una niña de 10 que había confesado tomar drogas y a un profesor de física al que le habían tirado por la ventana unos alumnos. Total, que había sido un día horriblemente aburrido. No estaba ni Foreman ni Chase para pincharles, ni Cameron para lanzarle miraditas, ni Wilson para confesarle sus problemas. Cuddy le había dado el día libre a todos, solo para torturarle y que no pudiese a hablar con nadie.

Así que, bajo toda la presión, decidió irse antes sin decirle nada a su jefa. Al fin y al cabo, ella no le podría decir nada hasta que acabase la fiesta del día siguiente. Tenía tiempo para hacer lo que le apeteciera y luego un mes de libertad.

Al día siguiente no faltó la reprimenda diaria de Cuddy, que llegaba a ser igual siempre. Día a día la misma bronca, aunque con diferente intensidad. Utilizaba las mismas palabras y él siempre le respondía igual.

Cuddy: Que yo te necesite para esta noche no te da derecho a...

House: Me has estado explotando durante un día. Suficiente.

Cuddy: Solo te he hecho cumplir un uno por ciento de las consultas que me debías.

House: Diste el día libre a Wilson solo para que...

Cuddy: ...no te distrajeses e hicieses bien tu trabajo. Y funcionó si no hubiese sido porque te fuiste tres horas antes de lo que debías.

El silencio le indicó a Cuddy que House no tenía ganas de discutir, así que decidió cambiar a un tema más ameno.

Cuddy: Los preparativos para la fiesta están casi listos. Y... te he comprado un traje y una camisa. La camisa azul que tienes es parecida a la que te he comprado, pero creo que la mía te quedará aún mejor.

House: No... No hacía falta.

House se sentía agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzado y abochornado. Si la gente se enteraba de que su jefa le había tenido que comprar un traje para la fiesta. ¡Se arruinaría su reputación para siempre!

Cuddy: Te he dejado la ropa en tu taquilla.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Cuddy se da media vuelta, dejando a House pensativo.


	2. Basta de Formalidades

**Capítulo 2: Basta de formalidades.**

La tarde transcurrió con total normalidad, dando paso a la noche. Los preparativos estaban ya casi listos y el personal preparado para recibir al ministerio. Cuddy esperaba pegada a la puerta principal del vestíbulo y parecía especialmente nerviosa por la llegada de los invitados y no paraba de mirar el reloj. Chase estaba hablando animadamente con Foreman acerca de un asunto que parecía no tener ninguna importancia para ninguno de los dos. A quien House no había visto en toda la tarde era a su amigo Wilson, y ahora que lo pensaba, Cameron tampoco estaba en la sala. House barrió la sala con la mirada detenidamente, intentando encontrar a alguno de los dos pero no había ni rastro de ellos, así que decidió ir a buscarlos. Se estaba por meter en uno de los ascensores cuando notó una mano en el hombro: era Cuddy.

Cuddy: ¿Se puede saber donde vas ahora?

House: Vaya, me sorprende que te hayas apartado de la puerta.

Cuddy arquea una ceja.

Cuddy: Ellos son del ministerio y yo la directora, House, es normal que me preocupe por el hospital. Y tú no te vas a mover de aquí.

House: ¿No me vas a dejar ir a mear? Estoy seguro que a los del ministerio no les va a parecer higiénico un gran charco amarillo en la mitad del pasillo.

Cuddy: Usa un baño de la planta baja.

House: No funcionan.

Cuddy: ¿En serio? ¡Qué pena! Creo que te vas a tener que aguantarte.

House: No intentes sonar sarcástica, nunca llegarás a mi nivel de sarcasmo.

Cuddy: Tienes razón, de la misma forma en la que tú no llegarás a primera planta sin recibir una semana más de consultas.

House rueda los ojos con aspecto agotador.

Cuddy: Hablo en serio, House. El ministro de sanidad está a punto de llegar y no quiero que te pierdas por ahí.

House: Tranquila, mamá, encontraré el camino a casa.

House llama al ascensor justo medio segundo antes de que se abriese. Cameron y Wilson salen de dentro y, mientras Cameron se dirige a unirse a la conversación de Chase y Foreman Wilson se para a hablar con House, quien permanecía con una expresión de extrañeza en la cara. Cuddy se da media vuelta rápidamente y se dirige hacia la puerta, vuelta a la espera de los del ministerio.

Wilson: Hola... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué te pasa?

House: Nada, nada... Es que... me sorprendió que no estuvieras aquí lamiéndole el culo a la directora.

Wilson: No, es que eso solo lo hago en la intimidad.

House: ¿Qué hacías arriba?

Wilson espera unos segundos antes de contestar, analizando la expresión que su amigo tenía en el rostro.

Wilson: Querrás decir qué hacía arriba con Cameron. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Estabas celoso?

House: ¡Oh, Jimmy! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

Wilson: No, es lo que deducía partiendo de tu expresión de máximo interés. Nunca tienes tanto interés en lo que hago, a menos que te incumba. Claro que por otra parte, tú siempre sueles interesarte por todo menos por lo que te incumbe...

House: Lo que nos deja en la conclusión de que tu monólogo ha llegado a su fin con una conclusión que tranquilamente te la podrías haber guardado para ti. Ni me interesa Cameron, ni lo que estaba haciendo contigo ahí arriba.

Wilson: No estábamos haciendo nada, me encontré con ella al entrar en el ascensor.

House pareció mucho más relajado después del comentario de su amigo.

House: ¿Y por qué no estabas aquí con todo el mundo?

House intentaba en vano aparentar un falso interés, todo lo que le importaba a él de esa conversación ya había quedado claro, pero ni en broma le iba a dar la razón a su amigo.

Wilson: Ordenando unos papeles.

De repente, en su campo de visión entra Cuddy dando zancadas y moviendo los brazos despavoridamente. Asustaba tanto que House y Wilson se pararon en seco y dieron un paso atrás al verla correr a esa velocidad con esa expresión maníaca en el rostro. Cuddy se apresura, coge del brazo a House y le arrastra hacia la puerta principal dejando a Wilson realmente asustado.

House: ¡Ey! Soy un lisiado, ¿recuerdas?

Cuddy se avergonzó de sí misma y soltó a House mientras intentaba ocultar en vano su expresión turbada.

Cuddy: Lo siento es que... estoy algo nerviosa, pero ya se me pasará. He visto a los del ministerio aparcar en la puerta, vamos a recibirles.

House sabía que después de ese momento el sacrificio estaba hecho, y se libraría de un mes de consultas, así que intentó adoptar la expresión más simpática que pudo para satisfacer a Cuddy.

Cuddy: Buenas noches señor Foster.

Cuddy sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le tendía la mano al ministro de sanidad.

Foster: Puede llamarme Nathan. Buenas noches, señorita Cuddy. Bonita noche, ¿no cree?

Cuddy: Preciosa.

Foster: Estos son mis socios: Sean Stobbart y Frederic Connor.

Cuddy saluda dándoles la mano a los dos diputados. Ella estaba tan absorta en la bienvenida que se había olvidado por completo de House, quien de todas formas parecía haber sido ignorado por el ministro y sus dos diputados. House no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse ahí mucho tiempo más, así que decidió hacerle un favor a Cuddy y a sí mismo y presentarse él mismo rápidamente.

House: Hola, yo soy Gregory House, especialista en enfermedades infecciosas y nefrología.

Mientras House se acerca un poco más para dar la mano a los tres hombres. Pudo divisar la expresión avergonzada de Cuddy, que se acababa de acordar de él.

Foster: Oh, el renombrado diagnosticador. Cuddy nos ha hablado mucho de usted.

House: Sí, parece que últimamente yo soy su único tema de conversación.

Stobbart: Bueno, pero basta ya de formalidades e inauguremos la fiesta. Todas estas personas parecen bastante inquietas.

Foster: Doctor House, me gustaría que se tomase unas copas con nosotros.

House se queda pensando unos segundos. Seguramente, si se quedaba unos minutos más podría reclamar a Cuddy algunas horas menos de consulta y sino siempre sería capaz de echarle en cara su "sacrificio" siempre que lo necesitase.

House: Oh, por supuesto. Siempre es un placer.

House mentía bastante bien, aunque la verdad era que le costaba un poco mantener alejado su tono de sarcasmo. Cuddy se le acerca y le susurra al oído.

Cuddy: Muchas gracias.

House se frena un poco para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

House: No es nada, además, ten en cuenta que a partir de ahora me vas a deber un favor.

House adelanta a los diputados y se pone de pie encima de la mesa de recepción, donde normalmente Brenda, la enfermera jefe, arreglaba sus papeles; la cual esa noche se había convertido en la barra donde se servían las bebidas. House golpea un par de veces el bastón contra la barra para conseguir la atención de los presentes.

House: Buenas noches, me gustaría, ante todo, dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados: el señor Nathan Foster (ministro de sanidad) y sus dos diputados, Sean Stobbart y Frederic Connor. Un aplauso para ellos.

Todos los empleados del hospital, que esa noche se habían vestido de gala para la fiesta arrancan en un fuerte aplauso que para inmediatamente cuando House levanta su mano derecha, para indicar que quería seguir hablando.

House: Ahora, solo quiero decir... ¡Que disfrutéis de la fiesta!

Los políticos tenían una expresión algo aturdida, pero agradecieron mucho la bienvenida.


	3. Corazones Rotos

**Capítulo 3: Corazones Rotos**

Cameron observaba a House poco disimuladamente mientras hacía como que escuchaba las historias de Chase. House no podía disimular su aburrimiento, y se notaba mucho que Foster no paraba de tontear con Cuddy, quien intentaba seguirle un poco el rollo. Aunque todo el mundo sabía que lo hacía solo para que el ministro hablase muy bien del hospital y así, tal vez, conseguir algo de dinero extra para cubrir los servicios de los distintos departamentos. Sin embargo, Cameron estaba más concentrada en las expresiones de House. Se notaba que su aburrimiento ya le estaba cansando así que decidió ir a "rescatarle". Chase mira atónito como Cameron se aleja.

Chase: ...pero es que lo más impresionantes fue que... ¿Dónde vas?

Chase sigue a Cameron, quien aumentaba la velocidad a cada paso que daba.

Cameron: Doctor House, necesito hablar con usted un minuto.

House se extrañó a causa de la repentina aparición de su empleada, aunque también se mostró agradecido por ello.

House: ¿De qué...?

Cameron: Nada, solo quería sacarte de allí, se te veía molesto.

House tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

House: Oh... Pues... ehm... Gracias.

Cameron: De nada.

House se separa de ella, dirigiéndose a su amigo Wilson, quien estaba apoyado en una esquina observando a Cuddy mientras Cameron y Chase se reúnen nuevamente con Foreman, quien se había ido a tomar una copa.

House: Con que... Enamorado, ¿eh?

Wilson dio un respingo.

Wilson: Joder, House. No te había visto. ¿Enamorado? ¿De quién?

House: De Brenda, no te jode. ¡De Cuddy!

Wilson: ¿Pero qué dices?

House: ¿Tú has visto como la miras? Si solo te falta babear... Oh, no, perdona, ya lo haces.

House saca una servilleta y se la pasa a Wilson por la boca, fingiendo que le limpiaba. Wilson le quita la mano rápidamente.

Wilson: No digas tonterías... ... ... ... ¿Tú has visto como ese Foster intenta ligar con ella?

House: Ohhhh. ¡Qué bonito!

Wilson da un largo suspiro y House dirige la vista hacia la directora.

House: Tranquilo, ella no cederá. Solo le sigue el juego para conseguir algo de dinero para el hospital.

Wilson: ¿La estás llamando puta, House?

House pareció sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

House: Eh... No, por supuesto que no. Joder, no había pensado que te enfadarías.

Wilson: No, claro, lo siento. No sé... No tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Me gusta mucho.

House se aclara la garganta.

House: ¿Desde cuando?

Wilson: Hace... un par de meses. Un año, tal vez.

House se ríe.

House: ¿Llevas un año enamorado de una compañera de trabajo y ni siquiera te has atrevido a insinuarte?

Wilson: Primero: no es una compañera de trabajo, es mi jefa. Segundo: La invité a salir dos veces el año pasado, ¿recuerdas? Y tercero: a ti hace tres años que te gusta Cameron y no te has atrevido ni a besarla a pesar de que ella se te ha insinuado más de una vez.

House: A mí no me gusta Cameron. Además eso de que nunca la he besado... es mentira.

Wilson: ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y no me lo contaste?

House: Bueno, no quería molestarte con mis problemas.

Wilson: Claro, muy típico de ti. ¿Cómo fue?

House: Pues, estábamos hablando, se me acercó y me besó.

Wilson: Pero te besó... ¿Cómo te besó?

House: ¡Pues me besó, Wilson! Parece mentira que con todas las mujeres que has tenido no sepas lo que es eso.

Wilson: Quero decir...

House: Me cogió la cara, me acarició, se acercó, rozó sus labios con los míos y me metió la lengua.

Cameron: De hecho, fuiste tú quien metió la lengua primero.

House y Wilson se giraron rápidamente. Cameron estaba detrás de ellos con una copa de vino en la mano. Los dos amigos se quedaron atónitos, por unos segundos no sabían qué decir.

Wilson: ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

Cameron: Llegué mientras le preguntabas a House que cómo me besó.

Wilson suspiró de alivio, por suerte no había oído nada de lo suyo con Cuddy.

House: ¡Mira la niña como pone la oreja cuando le interesa! ¿Qué quieres?

Cameron: ¿Puedo hablar contigo un par de minutos?

Wilson: Os dejaré a solas.

Cameron: No, prefiero... Prefiero dar un paseo, si no te importa.

House: No estoy en condiciones de paseítos a la luz de la luna.

House levanta el bastón.

Cameron: Solo serán un par de minutos.

House dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por Cameron, quien rápidamente se puso a su lado para hablar. Fuera hacía bastante frío, y Cameron se estremeció al salir. Llevaba un vestido de minifalda y tirantes, que no ayudaba mucho con la temperatura. House decidió responder al dolor de su pierna y se sentó en un banco. Cameron no tardó en sentarse a su lado y los dos se miraron durante una décima de segundo, antes de que Cameron apartase la vista y la dirigiese al suelo.

Cameron: Necesito que me ayudes.

No habían hablado de nada hasta entonces y House intentó aparentar que no le importaba en absoluto lo que tuviese que decir su empleada. De todas formas, decidió escucharla.

Cameron: Lo he pasado mal. Muy mal. Llevo tres años enamorada de un hombre que no hace más que patearme el culo cada vez que puede, he intentado olvidarme pero es imposible, y...

House: ¡No me lo digas! Estás hablando de... ¿Wilson, verdad?

Cameron le miró con reproche.

House: Venga, no me pongas carita de circunstancia.

Cameron: No te pongo carita de nada, House. Necesito... Necesito que me ayudes a olvidarte.

House se preparó para hablar, pero Cameron se le adelantó.

Cameron: Cada vez que he intentado ayudarte o estar contigo me has echado de tu lado. Solo necesito... Que dejes de insultarme, dejes de ser tan grosero, cortante, borde, inmaduro, egoísta, maleducado...

House: Cuando quieras paras, ¿eh?

Cameron y House se vuelven a mirar, y ella aparta la mirada nuevamente y la dirige hacia el suelo. Había empezado a nevar y ella contemplaba en silencio un montoncito de nieve que había cuajado en el suelo.

Cameron: No tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido.

House: No te hagas la víctima Alison Cameron, yo he pasado por lo mismo hace un par de años.

El silencio les envolvió nuevamente, y después de un rato House acarició casi imperceptiblemente la mejilla de Cameron, haciendo que esta volviese a levantar la vista otra vez.

House: Hace un año me tuve que separar de la única persona que creía haber amado. Yo también sufrí mucho, Cameron.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la inmunóloga.

Cameron: Se diría que los dos tenemos corazones rotos.

Cameron soltó una pequeña risa. Le parecía absurdo lo que acababa de decir.

House: No quiero que me olvides.

Cameron se sorprendió mucho, pero intentó disimularlo. ¿Eso qué diablos significaba? ¿Que la quería? ¿O simplemente lo decía para poder seguir manipulándola? ¿Alguna vez llegaría a comprender a ese hombre? Demasiadas preguntas para las que no conseguiría respuesta, por lo menos de momento. Cameron se volvió a estremecer a causa del frío. House reaccionó enseguida, se quitó la chaqueta y ayudó a Cameron a ponérsela.

House: ¿Mejor?

Cameron: Sí, gracias. Será mejor que entremos o serás tú el próximo en helarte, hace demasiado frío.

House asiente, se levanta ayudado por Cameron y le pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella cierra los ojos unos segundos mientras caminan sobre la nieve, ya de varios centímetros de espesor. Cuando entraron, el cambio de temperatura les chocó, pero era extrañamente fortificante. Cameron se separó de House y se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta y a devolvérsela. Ambos tenían una expresión triste en el rostro, aunque esa conversación les había reconfortado a los dos, se sentían mucho más tranquilos, más cerca el uno del otro.

House dejó a Cameron atrás y se acercó a Wilson lo más rápido que le dejó su pierna. Su amigo no se había movido del sitio, y miraba a Cuddy caminar de un lado a otro con Foster, quien se había separado de sus dos diputados y se había quedado a solas con la directora.


	4. Maníacos Viciosos

**Capítulo 4: Maníacos Viciosos.**

Foster: ¿Y dirige usted todo este hospital sin ayuda?

Cuddy: Bueno, no es difícil, una vez que le pillas el truco...

Foster se acercaba cada vez más a Cuddy, y esta intentaba alejarse lo más posible.

Foster: Claro que, una mujer tan estupenda como usted podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuddy se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pronto chocaría contra una de las paredes del vestíbulo y ya no tendría escapatoria. Foster enredó su dedo índice en uno de los rizos de Cuddy.

Foster: Tiene un pelo precioso, doctora.

Cuddy sintió como chocaba con una de las paredes que daba a la consulta número uno, y Foster aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella aún más. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros, y Cuddy estaba demasiado incómoda. Una cosa era seguirle el juego y otra muy distinta liarse con él.

¡Doctora Cuddy!

Alguien la llamaba. Foster tuvo por primera vez en la noche, la decencia de apartarse de la directora y disimular un poco. Wilson se acercaba a ella dando largos pasos.

Wilson: Necesito robarle un par de minutos, no tardaré mucho.

A Foster se le veía visiblemente enfadado por la interrupción, pero la expresión de alivio y gratitud de Cuddy no se podía disimular. Ambos doctores cogieron uno de los ascensores, se bajaron en la segunda planta y se quedaron a solas.

Cuddy: Muchísimas gracias, Wilson. No sabes cuanto...

Wilson la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que notó el cuerpo de la directora chocándose con el suyo. Sabía que acababa de librarla de un acosador y esa no era la mejor manera de tratarla en ese momento pero lo necesitaba. La necesitaba a ella. Había estado demasiado tiempo deseando ese momento.

Wilson: Lo siento mucho.

Cuddy: ¿Qué...?

Wilson: Tranquila, yo no soy como ese psicópata del ministerio, no te voy a violar. Solo necesitaba sentirte cerca... al menos un par de segundos.

Cuddy se sentía rara, ya había tenido suficientes tocamientos esa noche pero... Eso no la molestaba. James era extrañamente atrayente. No sabía si le gustaba realmente, pero estaba muy a gusto allí con él.

Cuddy: James, yo...

Wilson le tapó la boca con el dedo índice para callarla. Por supuesto no se iba a atrever a besarla, pero le gustaba la sensación que le invadía al tenerla cerca y el hecho de que ella no le hubiese rechazado en cierta manera le reconfortaba.

Cuddy había dirigido la mirada al suelo, y Wilson supo que ese era el momento de separarse, no quería agobiarla demasiado, solo quería tenerla lo suficiente para que ella supiese lo que él sentía. Pero cuando le soltó ella le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente y se acercó lentamente hacia su boca. Wilson había vuelto a tomar su cintura y le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Ese momento se les hizo eterno, hasta que Cuddy posó sus labios en los del oncólogo y le besó. Fue un beso cálido, en el que estaban participando los dos. Y aunque era cariñoso, cada segundo que pasaba besaban con más pasión. Se separaron muy despacio y se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos.

Wilson: Tienes... unos ojos... preciosos.

Cuddy sonrió, le gustaba que Wilson se mostrase tímido. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos viendo como él se perdía en sus ojos de un perfecto verde azulado. Ella le abrazó tiérnamente cuando el ascensor se abrió para dejar paso a House, que venía de la fiesta. Wilson era el único que le podía ver, y se apresuró a hacerle señas a House para que se fuera. Señas que el nefrólogo no quiso interpretar.

House: ¡Qué bonito!

Wilson maldecía a su amigo mientras se separaba de Cuddy, quien tenía también una expresión bastante irritante.

House: Doctora, el señor Foster la está buscando.

Cuddy suelta un largo suspiro y mira a Wilson durante un par de segundos.

Cuddy: Le dices que espere, que estoy ocupada, y que no sea pesado.

House asiente, pero se queda mirándoles.

Wilson: ¿Te importa?

House: Claro, lo siento. Estaba intentando encontrar en Cuddy qué puede ser lo que te haga estar enamorado hasta las trancas de ella, pero supongo que necesitaría algo más de tiempo. Sinceramente, no creo que lo pudiese encontrar nunca.

House se da media vuelta y se mete en el ascensor, haciendo un movimiento con la mano a modo de despedida. Cuddy mira a Wilson.

Cuddy: ¿Enamorado hasta las trancas?

Wilson baja la vista algo avergonzado pero ella se limita a darle un corto pero tierno beso.

Mientras tanto, en el vestíbulo la fiesta continuaba y los empleados comenzaban a beber algo más de la cuenta. Cameron seguía pensando en House, pero intentaba distraerse conversando con Foreman, Chase y Sean Stobbart, quien se les había unido rápidamente a la conversación hacía un par de minutos.

Chase: Foster es algo acosador, ¿no? Es decir... ¿Habéis visto como se comporta con Cuddy?

Cameron: Un comportamiento totalmente fuera de lugar, además, Cuddy dejó bastante claro con su expresión corporal que no quería nada.

Foreman: A mi me llama siempre su "expresión corporal" y me aguanto.

Foreman, Chase y Stobbart se ríen, a pesar de que Cameron estaba totalmente indignada por ese comentario.

Chase: No te preocupes, Alison, ten por seguro que tú no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Cameron: Muchas gracias.

Cameron se dio media vuelta y se largó a de allí. La sensación había sido estar encerrada en una jaula rodeada de mandriles en celo. Pero que le iba a hacer ella... Eran tíos, y siempre lo serían.

Foreman: Voy al baño un minuto.

Foreman había bebido ya un poco más de la cuenta, así que decidió ir al baño a lavarse la cara, y dejó solos a Chase y a Sean.

Stobbart: Bueno y... ¿Qué tal es trabajar con House?

Chase: Agotador, se podría decir.

Stobbart: Y después de un día así supongo que no te quedarán fuerzas para hacer... cosas malas.

Stobbart dejó su copa en la barra y acarició el pecho de Chase con su dedo índice. Robert se echó atrás tan bruscamente que algunos de los empleados que le rodeaban se asustaron.

Chase: ¿¡Pero qué hace!?

Stobbart: Venga, que a mí no me engañas. Con ese pelito no hay forma de que seas hetero.

Chase se sintió bastante ofendido pero en ese momento el sentimiento que más le embargaba era el del miedo.

Chase: Mira, Sean... Señor Stobbart...

Stobbart: Puedes llamarme Sean, es el nombre que gritarás durante tus próximas noches.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿En este ministerio todos son unos puñeteros maníacos viciosos o qué?",_ pensó Chase mientras se iba echando más atrás.

Stobbart: No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Robert.

Chase: Chase.

Stobbart: Doctor Chase. Me gustan estos jueguecitos pero... No sé... Hacer esto en un hospital... Con tanta gente...

Chase: ¿Pero qué dice, anormal? ¡Yo no quiero nada con usted! ¡Me gustan las mujeres!

Varias personas ya se habían girado a presenciar la escena, y casi todos los presentes se habían callado, a excepción de unos suaves murmullos, y no paraban de alzar el cuello para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. De repente, de entre la multitud sale Cameron, que coge de la mano a Chase y tira de él para llevarlo a un lugar más íntimo y librarlo de Stobbart.

Cameron: Vamos cariño. ¡Es mi novio, ¿sabes?! No me gusta que le violen, es una pequeña manía que tengo.


	5. Las Mentiras Duelen

**Capítulo 5: Las Mentiras Duelen.**

La fiesta estaba recobrando poco a poco su normalidad, y Cameron, Chase y Foreman consiguieron esconderse en un sitio más o menos tranquilo, en el que Stobbart lo les viese.

Foreman: ¿De verdad tenemos que estar aquí encerrados? ¡Quiero otra copa!

Chase: No hay otra forma de que no nos vea, seguramente ahora mismo me estará buscando y si me encuentra...

Chase se estremeció.

Chase: Muchas gracias por lo de antes, Alison.

Cameron: De nada, hoy parezco ser la superhéroe de la noche. De todas formas, creo que Foreman tiene razón. ¿No te parece un poco exagerado escondernos en el armario de las escobas?

Chase: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo mal que lo he pasado! Ya verás el día en el que una lesbiana decida tirarte los tejos con una clara intención de violarte.

Cameron: Venga ya, Sean es indefenso.

Chase: Ya, claro, eso porque tú no lo has visto "en acción".

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta del armario. Los tres patitos se giran para ver aparecer la cara de House.

House: ¡Ostias! Lo... lo siento. De verdad, de Chase me lo podía esperar pero de ti Cameron... ¿Qué guarradas estáis haciendo aquí?

Chase: Nos estábamos escondiendo.

House: ¿Tanto miedo me tenéis?

Cameron: De ti no, de Sean Stobbart, es que intentó agredir sexualmente a Chase.

House chasquea la lengua.

House: Si es que claro, te echas tantos potingues que luego eres irresistible. Cameron, te necesito unos minutos.

Cameron: Oh... Claro.

Cameron estaba tan sorprendida que al salir se tropezó con una escoba y cayó en brazos de House, quien se apresuró a librarse de ella. Se sentía muy incómodo con cualquier contacto directo repentino con Cameron.

House: Vosotros dos podéis seguir a lo vuestro.

House guiña un ojo a Chase y Foreman y, tras cerrar la puerta, se encamina hacia uno de los ascensores con Cameron unos pasos más atrás.

Cameron: ¿Dónde vamos?

House para el ascensor entre el primer y el segundo piso, estaba muy serio.

House: A ningún sitio. Quiero dejar clara una cosa, no me gustas. Ni me gustarás jamás.

Cameron se quedó rota por dentro, la poca esperanza que le quedaba se desvaneció en ese momento tan rápido como House pronunciaba esas palabras. La segunda lágrima de esa noche le empezó a recorrer la mejilla, pero ella se apresuró a secársela. Ni de coña iba a dejar que House la viese llorar, no por él. Tampoco sabía por qué House había cambiado de idea tan rápido ni le importaba. La tristeza se había convertido en ira, quería pegarle. Había jugado con sus sentimientos de una forma muy cruel.

House: Perdona si te había dado falsas esperanzas pero la verdad es que no me conviene que te olvides de mí porque...

Cameron: Si te olvidase no podrías manipularme.

House asiente y Cameron le da al botón del ascensor para bajar al vestíbulo. Sentía que si se quedaba un minuto más allí le partiría la cara. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió del ascensor despedida, y no pudo evitar chocarse con Wilson. Ella se disculpó y se fue corriendo fuera. Necesitaba pensar, llorar, gritar...

Wilson: ¿Qué...? ¿Qué diablos le has hecho?

House: Yo nada.

House tantea los bolsillos de la chaqueta pero no encuentra lo que busca.

House: Qué raro. Juraría que tenía aquí un bote de Vicodina lleno...

Wilson: No me digas que no has hecho nada porque Cameron no se pone así por tonterías.

House: No le dije nada malo. Simplemente le confesé la verdad.

Wilson: ¿Está así de enfadada porque le dijiste que la quieres?

House buscaba su bote de pastillas esta vez en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La pierna le dolía cada vez más.

House: No la quiero, le dije que ni me gustaba ni me iba a gustar jamás.

Wilson suspiró, intentando contenerse.

Wilson: ¡¿Que has hecho qué?! Mira, House, no te digo que eres idiota porque eso supongo que ya lo sabes. ¿Pero cómo coño se te ocurrió esa fantástica idea?

El dolor de su pierna era punzante, no le dejaba ni andar, ni pensar ni mucho menos discutir.

Wilson: Todo esto es por tu estúpida manía de echar a la gente que te importa de tu vida. Por eso dejaste a Stacy, por eso te enfadas conmigo cada dos por tres sin razón, y por eso mismo acabas de decirle a Cameron que no la quieres a tu lado.

House: ¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!! ¡¡NO TIENES NI IDEA!!

House se estaba agarrando el muslo con fuerza, le dolía muchísimo la pierna. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. La voz de Wilson era como un cacareo incomprensible que le taladraba la cabeza. El murmullo de la fiesta era cada vez más inaudible para House. Le dolía la pierna, la cabeza, la espalda... Se estaba mareando.

Wilson: ¿House? ¿Estás bien?

House: Necesito... Vico... di... na...

House se desplomó lentamente sobre el suelo, desmayado.

Wilson: ¡House!


	6. Necesidades

**Capítulo 6: Necesidades.**

_Gregory yacía tumbado en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la primera planta. House abrió los ojos y miró a su lado. Hacía dos años había estado en una situación parecida, excepto que allí al lado estaba su subordinada Cameron, sentada en una silla leyendo un libro. Había estado días a su lado, preocupándose... Pero esa vez era diferente. Él se las había arreglado para echarla de su vida... una vez más. No quería admitir que Wilson tenía razón pero..._

_¡House!_

_House dirigió la vista hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de ver a su empleada allí, sonriente, preocupada por su estado. Pero en su lugar allí estaba Cuddy, quien se apresuró a desentubarle._

_Cuddy: ¿Qué tal te encuentras?_

_House no respondió._

_Cuddy: ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Mareos? ¿Dolor de cabeza?_

_House: Me duele la pierna._

_Su voz sonaba ronca, y le costaba hablar._

_Cuddy: Después de que te desmayases te tumbamos en la cama de una de las consultas. Allí abriste los ojos durante un segundo e inmediatamente después tuviste una parada respiratoria. Estuviste sin oxígeno unos dos minutos. ¿Qué tal respiras?_

_House: Bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta el fallo respiratorio pero me cuesta hablar, y... me sigue doliendo la pierna._

_Cuddy: No pasa nada, te daremos algún calmante para que se te pase. Ahora lo primero es descubrir qué te pasa._

_House: Quiero Vicodina._

_Cuddy: Imposible, hay indicios de que esto te lo pudieron provocar las pastillas._

_House: Entonces quiero a mi equipo._

_Cuddy: ¿Quieres participar en el diferencial?_

_House: ¿Tú qué crees?_

_Cuddy: Ya les llamo._

_Cuddy salió por la puerta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a llamar al equipo de House, quienes tampoco tardaron en llegar a la habitación de su jefe, empujando una pizarra blanca._

_Pero en la habitación solo entraron Cuddy, Foreman y Chase, no había indicios de Cameron. House echó un vistazo por los cristales que daban al pasillo, pero tampoco la veía allí. Se había preguntado en un momento si no quería estar en el caso por su enfado con él, pero eso no era propio de ella. De todas formas, House no podía dar ningún indicio de que se preocupaba por ella, así que decidió no preguntar. _

_House: Diagnóstico diferencial. Síntomas._

_Foreman: Tú sabrás, tú eres el paciente._

_House se frotó la frente y se aclaró la garganta._

_House: Mareos, dolor de cabeza..._

_Le costaba bastante recordar el momento en que se había desmayado; lo único que se repetía una y otra vez era la imagen de Cameron enfadada saliendo rápidamente del ascensor._

_House:... y dolor de espalda._

_Cuddy: Y paro respiratorio._

_House se intentó levantar para apuntar los síntomas pero en cuanto se incorporó sintió como si la sangre se le subiese a la cabeza y, como un acto reflejo, se volvió a tumbar._

_Cuddy: ¿Qué haces, House?_

_House: Hay que apuntar los síntomas._

_Inmediatamente Chase saca un permanente de su bolsillo y empieza a apuntar los síntomas en la pizarra._

_Foreman: Lo más posible es que sea neurológico. El dolor de espalda pudo ser causado por una lesión leve en la médula causada por algo en su cerebro que también causó el dolor de cabeza._

_Chase: O simplemente pudo ser la Vicodina._

_House: La Vicodina no da dolor de espalda y paro respiratorio. Quiero una resonancia._

_Cuddy: Y panel de tóxicos._

_Foreman y Chase reaccionan rápidamente y se dirigen a la puerta._

_House: Solo la resonancia._

_Cuddy: Ni hablar, House._

_House: ¡Yo no me drogo!_

_Cuddy: Lo siento, pero tienes antecedentes en esto. Resonancia y panel de tóxicos._

_Foreman, Cuddy y Chase abandonan la sala, dejando a House con sus pensamientos una vez más. Tenía que hablar con Wilson. Tenía un inexplicable deseo de saber qué le pasaba a Cameron._

_Y mientras House reflexionaba acerca de sus problemas, los dos patitos y la directora se dirigían a los ascensores para preparar la resonancia y hacer la prueba de tóxicos._

_Chase: Tuvimos suerte._

_Cuddy: ¿De qué?_

_Chase: De que House no preguntase por Cameron._

_Foreman: ¿Vosotros de verdad creéis que ha sido capaz de robárselas?_

_Cuddy: Yo no voy a mentir. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba de ella, pero sigo teniendo dudas._

_Chase: Ella dice que no._

_Foreman: House siempre lo dice: todo el mundo miente._

_Chase: No, la realidad es que todo el mundo miente menos Cameron. Tú la conoces, Foreman. Siempre ha ido con la verdad por delante, y cuando House le pedía que mintiese a algún paciente ella siempre se negaba. Yo la creo._

_Cuddy: Que bonito es el amor... Yo voy a hacer la prueba de tóxicos, vosotros id preparando la resonancia y cuando esté lista llevad a House y haced las pruebas._

_Wilson se encontraba en su despacho, revisando el historial de su último paciente. Quería darse prisa para tener tiempo de ir a visitar a House. La noche anterior no acabó muy bien para él, y, aunque siempre sería un borde, a Wilson le daba pena que estuviese tanto tiempo solo y sabía que Cameron no se iba a pasar por la habitación, lo que haría que se deprimiese aún más. Aunque House lo negase, sabía que necesitaba a Cameron a su lado, independientemente de si la amaba o no._

_El sonido de su busca le apartó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. "Te necesito xx_". Era Cuddy, no había duda. No se habían visto desde el momento en el que ingresaban a House la noche anterior, así que se puso en pie rápidamente y se encaminó hacia su despacho. No podía entretenerse mucho, porque después tendría que ir a ver a House, pero sentía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más sin su Lisa...

Wilson iba a coger el ascensor cuando alguien le coge suavemente de la mano y le lleva a una esquina, ocultándoles a los dos detrás de una planta. Wilson sonríe: era Cuddy.

Wilson: Lo sabía. Sabía que no llegaría sano y salvo a tu despacho.

Cuddy sonríe de oreja a oreja y Wilson le coge de la cintura con suavidad, cerrando cada vez más el brazo, estrechando el espacio que había entre los dos hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron de golpe y sus bocas se encontraron a una distancia de tan solo un palmo, dejando a Cuddy acorralada contra la pared.

Cuddy: Sabes que esto está mal, ¿verdad?

Wilson: Y tú sabes que nos van a ver, ¿verdad?

Cuddy: ¿Por qué respondes con una pregunta?

Wilson: Tú has hecho lo mismo.

Cuddy amplía aún más su sonrisa.

Cuddy: Yo he preguntado primero.

Cuddy acerca su boca aún más a la de Wilson, aún quedando una distancia medianamente prudente entre los dos, insinuándose, pidiendo un beso. Wilson sonríe y se acerca, decidido a darle a Cuddy lo que pedía, pero ella se echa hacia atrás.

Wilson: Qué mala eres.

Cuddy: Ya ves.

Wilson: ¿Qué tal está House?

Los dos se separan, adoptando una posición algo más seria.

Cuddy: Mejor, pero todavía no tenemos ni idea de lo que le pasa. La prueba de tóxicos mostró una gran cantidad de Vicodina en su organismo, y un poco de LSD, pero no lo suficiente para causar daños. Ahora Chase y Foreman le están haciendo una resonancia... Nunca pensé que House tomaba drogas habitualmente, aparte de la Vicodina.

Wilson: No las toma habitualmente, supongo que el LSD se lo debió haber chutado antes de la fiesta, vete tú a saber por qué. ¿Y Cameron?

Cuddy: Mejor también, pero tardará al menos una semana en recuperarse. ¿Tú crees que le robó las pastillas?

Wilson: No sé... No sé, la verdad. No parece ser el tipo de personas que hacen eso.


	7. Diagnóstico Diferencial

**Capítulo 7: Diagnóstico Diferencial.**

Cuddy: La resonancia estaba limpia.

House: O sea que no está en mi cerebro.

Foreman: Sea lo que sea tiene que estar ahí. ¡Los síntomas son típicos de una enfermedad neurológica!

Chase: Podría ser una infección. Neurosífilis, quizás.

House: ¡Yo no...!

Wilson: No hay fiebre.

Cuddy: Aún así creo que deberíamos hacerle una punción lumbar, solo para asegurarnos.

Y allí se encontraban los cuatro en la habitación de House, intentando llegar a un diagnóstico en común. Cuando el paciente era una persona conocida como, por ejemplo, un compañero de trabajo, lo normal era que los médicos se esforzasen al máximo por descubrir qué le pasaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento todos hablaban con desgana, cansados porque habían estado toda la noche despiertos y deseosos de llegar a sus respectivas casas y tomarse un descanso. Todos parecían desganados menos Cuddy, incluso Wilson estaba deseando echarse una siesta. Cuddy, sin embargo, había estado toda la noche despierta pero en ese momento hablaba decidida, con energía, y se volcaba al máximo para intentar motivar a sus empleados para llegar a una conclusión antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Cuddy: Tenemos que hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos, los esteroides que le pusimos para curar el fallo respiratorio pudieron haber ocultado la fiebre.

Foreman: Pero hace cuatro horas que se los quitamos, la fiebre tendría que haber vuelto.

Chase: Lo más probable es que sea autoinmune. Enfermedad de Addison, Lupus, Sarcoidosis, Behcets...

House: ¿Dónde hay una doctora especializada en estos temas? Necesitamos a Cameron, ¿dónde diablos está?

House había estado buscando una excusa para preguntar por ella durante todo el día. Chase, Wilson, Foreman y Cuddy se miran los unos a los otros, sin mediar palabra.

House: ¿Y bien...?

Chase: Está...

Cuddy: En su casa, se sentía muy mal y le di el día libre.

House: Pues muy mal hecho, ¿ahora qué hacemos? Llamadla al móvil.

Foreman marca el número de la habitación de Cameron en el teléfono y pone los altavoces, para que todos lo pudiesen oír.

Cameron: ¿Si? Soy... Cameron.

Su voz sonaba ronca, casi tanto como la de House y se notaba que le costaba hablar.

House: Es hora de dejar de hacer el vago y empezar a trabajar. Mareos, dolor de espalda, dolor de cabeza y fallo respiratorio. La resonancia ha dado negativa.

Cuddy: Y el panel de tóxicos ha dado positivo para Vicodina y LSD. No hay fiebre, por lo que no es una infección.

Cameron: Supongo que si la resonancia ha dado negativa es porque no hay daños neurológicos.

House (sarcástico): Brillante deducción, doctora.

Cameron: Lo más probable es Cushings o Sarcoidosis, aunque también puede ser Lupus.

Chase: ¿Qué me dices de la enfermedad de Addison?

Cameron: Si no tiene ni diarrea ni baja la presión arterial no es Addison.

Cuddy: Haced un ANA. Gracias Cameron, te llamaremos si necesitamos más ayuda.

Cameron: Vale, pero quién...

House colgó antes de que la inmunóloga pudiese acabar la frase.

House: Venga, no os quedéis aquí mirándome. ¡Vamos, a hacer las pruebas!

Cuddy y los dos patitos abandonaron la sala inmediatamente, y Wilson se acercó aún más a su amigo.

Wilson: ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

House: Jodido. Pero a parte de eso...

Wilson: Te cuesta hablar.

House: ¿No me digas?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. House se moría por hacerle una pregunta a Wilson, pero su orgullo no le dejaba. Quería preguntarle si Cameron estaba bien, pero eso supondría confesar que le preocupaba, así que optó por romper el silencio con una pregunta más amena.

House: ¿Y qué tal con Cuddy?

Wilson: Pues... bien.

House: ¿Bien? ¿Nada más?

Wilson adoptó una expresión soñadora.

Wilson: Es perfecta. Cariñosa, romántica, provocadora... Me encanta.

House: ¿Y os habéis acostado ya?

Wilson: Por supuesto que no, House, nos liamos ayer. ¿Por quién me tomas? No... ¡No dio tiempo!

House se rió pero paró en seguida, por un par de segundos le costó respirar.

Wilson: ¿Estás bien?

House: Sí... Sí, estoy bien. La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Wilson: Muchísimo.

House: Ten cuidado, que tú tienes el "complejo Cameron". Te preocupas por todas los que necesitan ayuda y cuando dejan de necesitarla, las dejas. Cuddy ahora está sola, infeliz. Espero por vuestro bien que cuando esté feliz no la dejes.

Wilson se quedó pensativo.

Wilson: No la dejaré. Es... el amor de mi vida.

House se apenó muchísimo ante ese comentario. Se sentía bien por su amigo, por supuesto, pero en ese momento se sintió solo, muy solo. Sentía como todas las personas que le rodeaban encontraban el amor y él seguía solo y amargado. Wilson se casaría por cuarta vez, se iría a vivir con su cuarta esposa y sería feliz una vez más... tal vez para siempre. Chase y... (le dolía pensar en ella) Cameron seguramente se volverían a liar, esta vez se casarían y dejarían el hospital para comenzar una nueva vida. Y seguramente Foreman se liaría con cuatro enfermeras más hasta que encontrase por fin una persona con la que compartir su vida. House sentía que su momento ya había pasado. Su único amor había sido Stacy y la había dejado escapar, y él se había encargado de echar a la última persona que se iba a enamorar de él en lo que le quedaba de vida. Por mucho que lo negase él necesitaba amar y ser amado...

House: Me siento... algo mareado. Y me duele mucho el cuello, está... está vol... está volviendo a... pa... sar.

House comenzó a toser, cada vez más fuerte. Los monitores empezaban a pitar y la saturación estaba bajando cada vez más rápido. Wilson no tardó en reaccionar, y pronto House estaba rodeado de enfermeras. El oncólogo echa mano de su estetoscopio para analizar sus pulmones.

Wilson: ¡Efusión pleural! Hay fluido en sus pulmones.

House lo veía todo borroso y en ese momento sus cinco sentidos se concentraban en intentar respirar. Sentía que cada suspiro iba a ser el último, y cada vez se sentía más mareado.

Chase: ¡Ha vomitado! ¡Aspiración!

Wilson: ¡Hay que intubarlo!

Foreman: Demasiado vómito, hay que hacerle una traqueotomía.

Chase: No, yo puedo, ya casi está.

Foreman: Hay demasiado vómito.

Chase: No, ya está casi limpio... Ya, ya, pásame el tubo.

Wilson le pasó el tubo de inmediato y Chase se encargó de conectarle al respirador.

Era el momento de otra reunión.


	8. Parece Lupus

**Capítulo 8: Parece Lupus.**

Esta vez, para el diagnóstico diferencial, decidieron reunirse en la habitación del hospital en la que Cameron descansaba desde el día anterior.

Cuddy: Hemos conseguido drenar el fluido de sus pulmones y le hemos hecho una radiografía de tórax. La radiografía mostró cambios que podrían producirse por una infección bacteriana, la más probable es neumonía. Y tiene fiebre: 38.8.

Cameron: Yo sigo pensando que puede ser autoinmune, además, la punción dio negativo para infecciones.

Cuddy: La punción pudo no haber detectado la neumonía. Todos los síntomas encajan.

Cameron: Sigo pensando en Cushings, pero dados los últimos síntomas creo que lo más probable es Lupus.

Cuddy: ¡Pero si es una infección el tratamiento para cualquier afección autoinmune podría matarlo!

A Cameron le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Cameron: Es House, ¿verdad?

Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros y Cameron se incorporó en la cama.

Cameron: Por eso no está aquí y por eso no me habéis dicho quién es el paciente.

Wilson: No te lo queríamos decir porque...

Chase: No queríamos que te inculpases emocionalmente.

Cameron: Tranquilos, ya House no me parece más que un simple idiota adicto a los analgésicos.

Foreman: ¿Qué dio el ANA?

Wilson: Negativo.

Cuddy: ¡Pues ya está! Es una infección.

Cameron: Solo el 40% de los pacientes infectados con alguna enfermedad autoinmune dan positivo en ANA y el tratamiento para cualquier infección podría matarle si llega a tener alguna de estas afecciones.

Foreman: Tendríamos que hacer otra prueba para la neumonía, entonces.

Chase: No hay tiempo.

Cameron: Pues hagamos un electrocardiograma, si hay anomalías sería un diagnóstico casi seguro para el lupus. Los síntomas encajan.

Wilson: Parece que... No tenemos otra opción.

Cuddy: No sé... Yo sigo creyendo que podría ser una infección.

Foreman: Como no le hagamos el electro ya House se nos puede quedar en el sitio.

Cuddy: Tienes razón. Es mejor que vayáis Chase y tú. Wilson y yo nos quedaremos para intentar ver si hay alguna otra enfermedad que calce mejor los síntomas.

Chase y Foreman asienten y abandonan la sala lo más rápido que pudieron. A los dos minutos Wilson y Cuddy salieron, después de despedirse de Cameron quien se quedó una vez más sola. Nadie, nadie había ido a visitarla en su estancia salvo esa vez, y solo la habían visitado para que diagnosticase a un paciente. Tal vez... Tal vez no le caía bien a nadie. Tal vez en el fondo, a sus compañeros les desagradaba su compañía. Cameron se volvió a tumbar en la cama y decidió dormir un poco para alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Wilson intentaba apartar su mente del caso de su amigo y concentrase en sus papeles, pero le parecía imposible. House estaba empeorando y posiblemente muriendo; solo le quedaba esperar los resultados de las pruebas, no había nada más que pudiese hacer... ¿O sí? Pensó que tal vez House se sentiría mejor si hablase un poco con él, así que se encaminó sin pensarlo a su habitación, ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse del papeleo más tarde.

Cuando llegó allí se encontró con Cuddy. House estaba dormido y Cuddy se encontraba sentada a su lado. A Wilson se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba; le encantaban sus gestos, sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo. Sentía que era la persona perfecta para él, de verdad no podía ni imaginar como sería capaz de dejarla, desde el primer beso supo que ella era la mujer con la que quería envejecer. Sus sentimientos hacia ella no se comparaban con ninguno de los sentimientos que había tenido hacia sus anteriores parejas, la amaba, la deseaba...

Cuddy: House... Sé que... Que quizás no puedas oírme pero... No sabemos aún qué te pasa, creemos que es mortal...

Una lágrima cayó lentamente por su mejilla.

Cuddy: Lo siento... Por una vez que te toca ser el paciente y no podemos hacer nada. Estamos esperando los resultados de las pruebas pero hay posibilidades de que... de que... de que mueras antes de que lleguen los resultados.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Un impulso le hizo coger la mano del nefrólogo fuertemente.

Cuddy: Lo siento.

Wilson hacía grandes esfuerzos por no derrumbarse allí mismo. En ese momento se dio realmente cuenta de que probablemente no volviese a ver a su amigo, y por otro lado...

Se limpió rápidamente una pequeña lágrima.

Por otro lado se había dado cuenta de que lamentablemente Cuddy... Cuddy no le quería. Cuddy estaba enamorada de House. Posiblemente le tuviese cariño a él pero sentía de que su corazón pertenecía a Gregory.

Wilson ya estaba de camino vuelta a su despacho intentando ocultar otra lágrima. No tenía sentido de que se quedase allí oyendo como Cuddy se declaraba, y tampoco iba a tener sentido hablar con House si no podía oírle. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Cuddy cogiéndole a House fuertemente de la mano, llorando desconsoladamente a su lado...

En ese momento el oncólogo se chocó con alguien.

Chase: ¡Tenemos los resultados!

Wilson levantó la cabeza, poniendo máximo interés en su compañero. En el pequeño papel que llevaba Chase en la mano estaba la solución para salvar a su amigo.

Chase: ¿Estás bien, Wilson?

Wilson: ¡Ahora no es hora de preguntas tontas!

Chase se sorprendió mucho a causa del arrebato del oncólogo.

Wilson: Lo siento, perdona... ¿Qué dicen las pruebas?

Foreman: Hay unas alteraciones en el ecocardiograma que confirman el diagnóstico: el Lupus. Hay que comenzar el tratamiento con corticoides inmediatamente.

Cameron: Dado... el avan... zado estado de... ¡Arg! Mierda.

Cameron estaba intentando acercarse a sus compañeros, pero Chase se acerca a ella y la detiene.

Chase: ¡Tienes que volver a la habitación! Te estas desintoxicando, Cameron, te debe doler mucho.

Cameron: Muchísimo pero... Estoy bien, no... no pasa nada. Hay que... suprimir el sistema inmunológico. La enfermedad está de... demasiado avanzada.

Wilson: Chase, tú llévala a la habitación. Foreman y yo vamos a hablar con Cuddy.


	9. Confesiones

**Capítulo 9: Confesiones.**

Chase estaba en la habitación de Cameron, ayudándola a tumbarse en la cama y volviéndole a poner la morfina para el dolor.

Chase: La desintoxicación duele muchísimo, y estas en la peor etapa. Es mejor que te quedes aquí los días que te quedan hasta que acabe el proceso.

Cameron: Muchas gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor. Ya puedes volver con los demás.

Chase descubrió en Cameron una mirada triste.

Chase: ¿Quieres que me quede y hablamos?

La inmunóloga se sorprendió mucho por la oferta de Chase, pero se sintió muy agradecida, posiblemente eso fuese lo que más necesitaba en ese momento: hablar con alguien.

Cameron: Pues la verdad es que me vendría muy bien pero...

Chase: Perfecto.

Chase se decidió a quedarse y cogió un banco para sentarse a su lado mientras Cameron se incorporaba en la cama, para poder hablar mejor.

Chase: ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Cameron: Todo lo bien que se puede estar...

Chase: ¿Tú... le robaste la Vicodina a House?

Cameron: ¿Tú lo crees?

Chase: Sé que eres capaz de serlo, pero no creo que seas capaz de mentir.

Cameron: ¿Y de donde crees que saqué las pastillas?

Chase: No tengo ni idea, pero te las tomaste, el bote entero. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Suicidarte?

La voz de Chase sonaba enfadada, pero Cameron sabía que él solo se preocupaba por su vida.

Cameron: Antes de salir de la fiesta... Tuve una discusión con House.

Cam necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, quizás Robert no era la persona perfecta para hacerlo, pero parecía ser la única que se preocupaba por ella.

Cameron: Unas horas antes me había dado a entender que me quería y en esa discusión.

Chase: Te mandó a tomar por saco, ¿no?

Cameron: Fue muy raro, como si hubiese cambiado de parecer de repente.

Chase: ¿Y te intentaste suicidar por eso?

Cameron pensó unos segundos.

Cameron: Él me había llevado a un ascensor y después de habérmelo dicho estaba muy enfadada así que, al darle al botón para bajar otra vez al vestíbulo le quité disimuladamente la Vicodina del bolsillo. No estaba pensando en tomármela, por supuesto, pero quería amargarle la vida, y en ese momento lo más que podía hacer era empeorar el dolor de su pierna impidiéndole tomar su Vicodina. Inmediatamente después salí del ascensor y me encaminé hacia afuera. Hacía mucho frío así que me refugié en una cafetería que había en frente del hospital.

Chase: ¿Eat'n'Drink?

Cameron: Sí, esa. No tenía nada que hacer así que me puse a pensar. Mi vida... mi vida no tenía ningún sentido. Vivía luchando por un hombre que no me iba a querer jamás y pese a todo lo que hacía y decía, yo seguía aferrada a la esperanza de que algún día vendría a buscarme. Y por otra parte, mi hermano no me habla y hace tiempo que no sé nada de mis padres. Los únicos amigos que me quedaban (o que por lo menos creía que eran mis amigos) trabajan en este hospital. Pero ¿sabes qué? Desde que estoy aquí nadie me ha venido a visitar, excepto tú.

Chase: Y en un arrebato de ira y tristeza cogiste el bote de Vicodina que le habías quitado a House y te las tomaste.

Cameron: Me sentía sola... más sola que nunca. Yo siempre he sido buena con todo el mundo, pero las personas que me rodean solo han intentado aprovecharse de ello. No tengo a nadie a mi lado.

Chase: Eso... eso no es verdad, Alison, y lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que todo el mundo ha estado muy ocupado con el caso de House. ¡Se está muriendo! Y de todas formas, me tienes a mí.

Case sonreía jovialmente para intentar animar a Cameron, y ella estaba infinitamente agradecida por ello. Por primera vez en días esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cogió la mano de Chase. Necesitaba sentir el calor del apoyo de una persona. El busca de Chase comenzó a sonar y este soltó la mano de Cameron lentamente para coger el aparato.

Chase: Me tengo que ir. Le han puesto corticoides pero sigue empeorando, van a suprimirle el sistema inmunitario.

Cameron asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y Chase le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

Chase: Adiós, luego vendré a verte.

Cameron: ¡Hasta luego!

Cameron había recuperado parte de su buen humor y el apetito. De repente tenía mucha hambre, así que le pidió a una enfermera que le trajese algo de comer. Se sentía feliz, sentía como, al confesarlo todo, House había desaparecido de su cabeza, ya ni le amaba, ni le quería, ni mucho menos le necesitaba. Y por primera vez no le dio miedo enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, y decidió encender la tele mientras degustaba un sándwich vegetal y un poco de zumo para merendar.


	10. Nunca es Lupus

**Capítulo 10: Nunca es Lupus**_._

Cuando ya se estaba por acabar el sándwich una enfermera entró en la habitación de Cameron, con un par de papeles en la mano.

Enfermera: Aquí están los resultados de los análisis del doctor House.

Cameron: ¿Qué análisis?

Enfermera: Me dijeron que te los diese a ti. Toma.

La enfermera le entrega los papeles a Cameron.

Cameron: Ah, pues... Muchas gracias.

Nadie había pedido más análisis para House... Cameron miró los papeles detenidamente y se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podría habérseles pasado por alto? ¡House no tenía lupus! Alguien lo sospechaba y había pedido más análisis. Obviamente no eran ni ella ni Foreman, ni Chase, ni Wilson ni Cuddy, porque sino no estarían... ¡Mierda! Hacía diez minutos se lo habían llevado a suprimirle el sistema inmune. Sin sistema inmune, House moriría.

Cameron se desconectó los cables lo más rápido que pudo y se estremeció de dolor al quitarse la vía que le suministraba los calmantes. De repente un dolor punzante le quemó por dentro. Le costaba moverse a causa del dolor, pero pudo sacar la fuerza suficiente para levantarse a por el teléfono. No funcionaba. ¡Qué momento tan oportuno! Cameron se apresuró a coger una jeringuilla con morfina y se la clavó. Eso debería bastar para ocultar el dolor unos minutos. Ya preparada se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Podría haber llamado a una enfermera, pero estaba segura de que no le daría importancia al asunto y lo dejaría para más tarde. Más tarde, cuando el paciente estuviese muerto. Un subidón de adrenalina le hizo aumentar aún más la velocidad. No podía ir en ascensor porque tardaría demasiado así que subió al tercer piso por las escaleras, dando zancadas hasta alcanzar la puerta de la sala donde le estaban aplicando el tratamiento a House. Entró dando un portazo y se quedó de pie, jadeando en la puerta.

Cameron: ¡Suprimid el tratamiento! ¡¡YA!!

Wilson: ¿Por... por qué?

Wilson, Cuddy, Chase y Foreman estaban muy sorprendidos por la intrusión de la inmunóloga.

Cameron: ¡¡AHORA!!

Chase fue el primero en reaccionar y en apagar la máquina. House estaba débil y aturdido, aunque despierto. Cameron le cogió a tiempo antes de que se derrumbase en el suelo.

Cuddy: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Cameron: No tiene lupus. Es una infección. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado en la máquina?

Foreman: Un par de minutos.

Cameron: Tiene el sistema inmunológico muy débil, hay que empezar con antirretrovirales para fortalecerlo, antibióticos para la meningitis y ponerle en una habitación estéril.

Cuddy: ¿Tiene meningitis?

Cameron: Me llegaron unos resultados del laboratorio, los tengo en la habitación. Aparentemente alguien los pidió antes de las últimas pruebas.

Foreman: O sea que el dolor muscular en realidad provenía de la médula.

Cuddy: ¡Pero todas las pruebas dieron negativo!

Cameron: No todas. Alguien cogió una muestra del líquido cefalorraquídeo para otra prueba, que fue la que recibí yo. La meningitis debe ser de tipo D, por eso no se mostró en la punción.

House gruñó levemente, haciendo entender que quería decir algo. Cameron le miró unos segundos a los ojos mientras le seguía sosteniendo para que no se cayese.

Cameron: Tranquilo... ya está... se ha acabado todo...

Cuddy: Voy a preparar una de las habitaciones estériles lo más rápido que pueda, en cinco minutos bajadle a la segunda planta y llevadle a la habitación 174.

Cuddy abandonó la sala, dejando un silencio en la sala que se prolongó varios segundos mientras Wilson ayudaba a Cameron a sujetar a su amigo. Al final, Chase fue el que decidió romper el silencio.

Chase: Nunca. Nunca es lupus.

El dolor había vuelto a Cameron y tuvo que soltar a su jefe rápidamente antes de sentarse en el suelo, agarrándose fuertemente la rodilla y apretando los dientes.

Chase se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y a murmurar palabras de ánimo mientras la abrazaba.

Chase: Creo que será mejor que la acompañe a su habitación.

Wilson y Foreman asienten y Chase ayuda a Cameron a levantarse y sentarse en la silla de ruedas en la que habían llevado a House a la sala.

Chase: Has estado increíble.

Cameron: Gra... gracias.

Chase: No te preocupes, ya casi estamos.

Cameron: Si no hubiese sido por ti...

Chase: ¿?

Cameron: Gracias a ti me sien... me siento mucho mejor.

Chase: No es nada. Tranquila que en un par de horas se habrá pasado lo peor de la desintoxicación.

Cameron: ¿Por qué...? Arg, ¿Por qué no me habéis lavado el estómago y ya está?

Chase: Como tú ni fumas, ni bebes, ni tomas droga ni nada, tu organismo estaba demasiado afectado por la Vicodina.

Cameron: No, si... si al final tener una vida sana va a ser... va a ser peor que...

Cameron no podía casi hablar por el dolor.

Chase: No te preocupes, ya estamos.

Chase colocó a Cameron rápida pero cuidadosamente en la cama y le conectó todos los cables, haciendo desaparecer el dolor, lo que hizo que Alison soltase un suspiro.

Cameron: Muchas gracias.

Chase y Cameron se sonrían el uno al otro.

Chase: Cameron, yo...

Chase suspiró.

Chase: Te quie...

Cameron: Por favor no lo digas.

La expresión de Cameron se había tornado seria, y Chase estaba tan sorprendido como disgustado.

Chase: ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo decirte que me gustas? ¿Que te quiero? ¿Que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi...?

Cameron: No, no puedes. ... Lo siento, Robert. Yo... yo no te quiero. Eres... eres el mejor amigo que he tenido desde hace mucho y me has apoyado un montón. Y te aprecio demasiado como para perderte... Lo siento mucho...

Chase quería llorar, estaba seguro de que Cameron estaba tan enamorada de él como él lo estaba de ella. Pero parecía que se equivocaba... una vez más. Sin embargo, apreciaba las palabras que le acababa de dedicar su amiga y sabía que ella no quería que estuviese triste.

Chase: No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado a que me den calabazas.

Cameron: Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, con todo lo que me has ayudado...

Chase: No pasa nada, siempre podremos seguir siendo amigos.

Chase y Cameron se sonrieron una vez más, aunque ninguna de las dos sonrisas era sincera del todo. Ambos se sentían bastante tristes.

Chase: Voy a ver qué tal está House, luego te informo.

Cameron: Chase...

Chase ya se había levantado para irse, pero rápidamente se da la vuelta a la vez que Cameron se incorpora.

Cameron: Ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

A pesar de que era un abrazo de amigos, los dos se abrazaban con fuerza, como si ese abrazo les fuese a quitar sus penas. Estuvieron varios segundos abrazados, hasta que Chase la soltó, se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su jefe.


	11. Relaciones Diferentes

**Capítulo 11: Relaciones Diferentes.**

Al día siguiente House ya había sido trasladado a una habitación normal, había recuperado el apetito y ahora se encontraba en su habitación hablando animadamente con Wilson mientras almorzaban. El oncólogo había intentado apartar de su mente el momento al que tantas vueltas le había dado en su cabeza. La verdad era que, ya resuelto el problema de House, Cuddy había tenido la intención de pasar la noche con Wilson, pero este alegó que estaba demasiado cansado y se fue solo a su casa. Después de lo que había visto ese día le costaba mirarla a los ojos. No podía creer que amase a House... No quería creer que estuviese jugando con sus sentimientos. Desde aquel momento James no hizo más que buscar el momento para hablar seriamente con ella, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo de contarle todo por la respuesta que pudiese recibir. Pero no podía permitirse pagarlo con su amigo.

House: Oye, y ¿qué tal con tu amiguita Cuddy?

Wilson temía la pregunta.

Wilson: Bien.

House: Bien... Bien... ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa?

Wilson: Ya sabes, estuvimos demasiado ocupados contigo.

House: ¿Habéis follado?

Wilson parpadeó unos instantes.

Wilson: Pues no...

House: ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas queriendo tirártela?

Wilson: Llevo meses enamorado, pero no he pensado exactamente en...

House: ¡Oh, vamos! Si me dices que nunca has pensado en sus peras...

Wilson: ¡House, deja a sus peras en paz de una vez! Perdona, pero es que no haces más que hablar de lo mismo.

House: Lo siento, tío. Pero... ¡No me puedes gritar! Estoy enfermito.

House hace pucheros y cruza los brazos.

Cuddy: Siento...

Cuddy se sorprende al ver la expresión de House, quien la quita esperando a que Cuddy tuviese algo interesante que decir. Lisa sacude la cabeza.

Cuddy: Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación, que no dudo que sería muy interesante.

House suelta una carcajada y Cuddy vuelve a ladear la cabeza y a cerrar los ojos durante un segundo y se dirige hacia Wilson.

Cuddy: Pero tengo que hablar contigo, James.

Wilson se ahorró un suspiro, pensando que ese era el momento de confesarle todo y preguntarle lo que hacía tiempo que le quería preguntar. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que House le estaba agarrando la bata, se gira.

House: Si no quieres que hable de sus peras, también puedo hablar de su culo.

Wilson se gira, suspirando, pero House le vuelve a detener.

House: ¡A por ella, tigre!

James tira fuertemente de su bata, para librarse de las garras de House y sigue a Cuddy hasta su despacho.

Cuddy: James, ¿qué te pasa?

Esta vez Wilson no pudo contener el suspiro. Supo que ese era el momento de hablar.

Cuddy: Estás muy raro conmigo.

Wilson: Ayer por la tarde fui a la habitación de House para hablar con él y que no se sintiese solo. Pero estabas tú y no entré.

Cuddy: Oh Dios.

Wilson: En lugar de eso, me quedé mirándote. Y comenzaste a hablar con él, aunque estaba dormido. Le dijiste que había posibilidades de que muriese, te echaste a llorar y le cogiste fuertemente de la mano.

Cuddy cogió aire para hablar, pero Wilson se le adelantó.

Wilson: Sé que eso es lo que dice una amiga cuando pierde a un amigo pero... Conocía ese tono de voz con el que hablabas, esas lágrimas... Esas lágrimas no eran de amistad...

Cuddy se acercó a Wilson y le abrazó durante un par de segundos. Él no pudo contener una lágrima, que acabó cayéndole por la mejilla.

Cuddy: Lo siento mucho. Yo... no sabía que hacer. Aprecio muchísimo a House y no quería perderle, James.

Cuddy se separó de Wilson y le secó una lágrima.

Cuddy: Nunca te haría daño.

Wilson: Ya, pero precisamente por eso...

Cuddy le cayó con un pequeño beso, al que Wilson se aferraba como si fuese el último.

Cuddy: Te quiero, James. Mucho. No te dejaría solo ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Wilson: Yo también te quiero, Lisa. Pero House...

Cuddy: Es un amigo, nada más.

Ambos sonrieron y Cuddy decidió cambiar de tema.

Cuddy: Entonces... ¿Esta noche la puedo pasar contigo?

Cameron ya estaba mejor, y esa mañana había recibido dos veces la visita de Chase. Los dos se habían entretenido mucho hablando de cosas sin importancia y de los gustos de cada uno. Sinceramente, a Cameron le daba mucha pena que no pudiesen salir juntos pero a ella simplemente no le gustaba Chase. Aunque tal vez le podría dar una oportunidad, él estaba siendo tan simpático con ella...

Hacía unos pocos minutos que le habían quitado la morfina, el dolor ya casi había desaparecido y por supuesto no se parecía en nada al dolor que había tenido el día anterior. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Cameron vio aparecer por ella a un hombre de 47 años, con barba de dos días y sentado en una silla de ruedas.

Cameron no pudo evitar dar un suspiro y se incorporó en la cama, preparada para escuchar una disculpa y dar la suya propia.

House: ¡Puta!

Su corazón dio un vuelco del susto.

Cameron: ¿Qué demo...?

House: ¡¿Por qué cojones tuviste que robarme mi Vicodina?! ¡¡Me dolía la pierna!! ¡¡Me moría de dolor!!

Cameron: ¡Tal vez lo hice porque tú jugaste con mis sentimientos una vez más!

House: ¿Qué más da? Tú ya estás acostumbrada.

Cameron se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su jefe?

Cameron: Pues mira, te jodes entonces. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

House: Me lo contó un pajarito. Bueno, eso y que no soy tan idiota como para tragarme las mentiras de Cuddy. Creo que alguien se debe una disculpa.

Cameron: Te escucho.

House: Me refería a mí.

Cameron: ¡JA!

De repente, House empezó a jadear, le faltaba aire... Ya no podía respirar, estaba pasando de nuevo. Cameron estaba demasiado enfadada como para ayudarle, así que se limitó a tumbarse otra vez en la cama y apretar el botón de emergencia para que viniesen las enfermeras a ayudarle.

Cuddy y Wilson no tardaron en ir a ayudar y pronto le subieron a una camilla y le estabilizaron. Se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Qué pasaba? ¡Se suponía que ya habían resuelto el problema!


	12. ¿Lupus? ¿Otra vez?

**Capítulo 12: ¿Lupus? ¿Otra vez?**

Y allí volvían a estar los cuatro, en la habitación de House mirándole estupefactos.

Cuddy se frota la frente.

Cuddy: Podría ser... No sé... ¿Otra infección?

Los cuatro estaban agotados, ya no sabían qué hacer.

Foreman: ¡Pero lo habíamos solucionado! ¡Tenía meningitis! ¡Se puso mejor!

Chase: Quizás tenía meningitis y algo más.

Wilson: ¿Lupus?

Cuddy: ¿Otra vez?

Wilson: Podría ser.

Foreman: Pero si tenía el sistema inmunológico tan reforzado, ¿cómo pudo contraer la meningitis?

Chase: No tenía por qué tenerlo fuerte. Simplemente con tener sistema inmunológico... Quizás en lugar de atacar la infección atacó al cuerpo, y ahora todavía sigue atacándolo.

Cuddy: ¿Entonces que sugerís?

La sala se quedó en silencio.

Wilson: Cameron.

Allí estaban otra vez, reunidos esta vez en la habitación de la inmunóloga, buscando respuestas.

Cameron: Ponedle corticoides, no le suprimáis la médula. Es mejor que tarde en mejorarse que muera porque la meningitis no ha desaparecido del todo.

Cuddy: ¿Pero puede darse este caso?

Cameron: Por supuesto, aunque es raro. Normalmente estos casos pasan cuando la célula a atacar es un tumor, y la enfermedad no suele ser lupus, sino sarcoidosis. Pero podría ser.

Cuddy: Pero son distintas enfermedades, ¿no es mejor hacer las pruebas antes?

Cameron: El tratamiento sigue siendo el mismo, nada más que si es sarcoidosis se curará antes. Haced las pruebas si queréis, pero os recomiendo que empecéis ahora con el tratamiento. ANA para lupus y otra ANA distinta para sarcoidosis, así las pruebas serán más específicas.

Cuddy: Perfecto entonces.

Los cuatro se dan la vuelta para irse pero Cameron decide retener a uno de ellos.

Cameron: Robert, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Chase se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero asintió y se quedó mirando a Alison esperando la pregunta. Ella no sabía cómo comenzar, así que optó por hace una pregunta directa y esperó a que todos se hubiesen ido para hablar.

Cameron: ¿Le contaste a alguien que yo confesé haberle robado las pastillas a House?

Chase no habló ni se movió, seguía mirándola a los ojos con expresión seria.

Cameron: No te voy a regañar, ni me voy a enfadar. No tengo derecho para hacerlo. Me has ayudado mucho estos días, siempre te estaré agradecida por eso.

Chase: Se lo conté...

Cameron: ¿A Wilson?

Chase: A Foreman.

Cameron suspiró. No veía cómo Foreman se lo podía haber contado a House, pero eso ya le daba igual.

Cameron: Gracias.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de despedida que el no dudó en devolverle antes de salir.

Tres días más tarde Cameron ya estaba totalmente recuperada y House seguía en el hospital con el tratamiento contra el Lupus. El proceso era lento, pero ya habían desaparecido casi todos los síntomas. Justo antes de que la inmunóloga se fuese del hospital para tomarse un par de días de descanso Wilson la había citado en su despacho para hablar de House.

_(---Flash Back---)_

Wilson: Quiero hablar contigo... sobre House.

Cameron: Genial...

A Cameron ya le aburría ese asunto.

Wilson: Como sabrás, uno de los síntomas del lupus es irritabilidad, ira y depresión...

Cameron: ¿Te vas a disculpar por él? ¡Es patético! No por ti, por supuesto, sino por él.

Wilson: Él solo... Actuaba según los impulsos de la enfermedad.

Cameron: Llegas tarde, ya le he olvidado.

Wilson: ¡Venga, Cameron! Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Wilson sacó una foto de House de su cajón. En la foto estaba sonriendo en el aparcamiento del hospital encima de su moto, pero con el ceño fruncido, probablemente a causa del reflejo del sol. James la miró unos segundos y se la entregó a la inmunóloga.

Wilson: Estaba debajo de la almohada de tu habitación, me la entregó una de las mujeres encargadas de la limpieza.

Alison dirige la vista al suelo y la vuelve a alzar para mirar a los ojos de su compañero.

Cameron: Lo siento, pero no todo el mundo puede ser feliz.

Cameron estaba a punto de irse, cuando Wilson recordó una conversación que había tenido con su amigo. James le había intentado convencer de que hablase con Cameron para disculparse, cosa que solo pudo conseguir amenazándole con no hacerle más recetas de vicodina. Wilson pensó que sería una buena idea arreglarles él mismo el resto de la cita.

Wilson: He hablado con él. Esta mañana. Está mucho mejor, me dijo que en dos días pasases a verle. Me dijo que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y que sentía que te debía una disculpa.

Cameron: Eso no suena a él.

Wilson: No, suena más a los efectos adormilantes de la morfina pero, ¡lo decía en serio!

Cameron hizo una mueca y soltó un imperceptible suspiro, abrió la puerta y solo se paró a decir una frase antes de cerrarla.

Cameron: Estaré allí el miércoles a las cuatro. Y dile que no se ponga más morfina, que al final le va a terminar causando daños neurológicos.

_(---Fin del Flash Back---)_

A las cuatro menos diez Cameron no podía dejar de dar vueltas por los pasillos esperando a que llegase la hora de ver a su jefe. Se sentía rara, por una parte ella le había olvidado (o eso creía) pero por otra... Se suponía que House estaba a punto de renunciar a su orgullo por una disculpa, todo para que ella no siguiese enfadada con él.

Y mientras la inmunóloga estaba pa arriba pa abajo mareando al ascensor, su jefe se encontraba peinándose junto a Wilson, quien lo único que hacía era darle lecciones de relaciones amorosas.

House: A ver, "oncólogo ligón". No me interesan esos consejos ahora mismo. Voy a disculparme no a pedirle una cita.

Wilson: Ahh, claro, perdona. Y por eso te estás peinando, ¿no?

House dirige la vista hacia su cepillo y lo tira al pie de la cama, como si fuese contagioso.

House: Ya no me estoy peinando, ¿contento?

Wilson: Tampoco tenías por qué dejar de hacerlo. Está bien que un hombre se cuide.

Wilson saca una colonia del bolsillo de su bata y rocía a House con ella mientras él intenta taparse haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

House: Eso tiene un nombre: maricón.

Wilson rueda los ojos.

Wilson: Por favor, House, nadie es maricón por peinarse.

House: ¿Ah no? Mira a Chase. De tantas mierdas que se echa en el pelo acabó siendo cortejado por Sean Stobbart en la fiesta de Cuddy.

Wilson: Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo me cuido y...

House imita el gesto que había hecho Wilson con los ojos hacía unos segundos.

House: ¡Por favor, Wilson! ¿Por qué te crees que has tenido dos matrimonios fallidos?

Wilson: ¿Estás diciendo que la culpa de mis divorcios la tiene mi peinado?

House: Por supuesto que no. La culpa la tienes tú, que eres idiota.

Wilson: Eres consciente del grado de estupidez de esta conversación, ¿verdad? ... Por lo menos eso indica que estás de mejor humor.

El oncólogo dirige la vista hacia los pasillos, cuando ve acercarse a Cameron de lejos.

Wilson: Bueno yo me voy que ahí viene la cenicienta.

House: ¡Hey! ¡Las personificaciones son mías!

Wilson se marchó y después de un par de segundos la presencia de Cameron invadió la habitación de House. El nefrólogo cogió el bastón y con él cerró de un golpe las cortinas, dejándoles a oscuras.

House: Enciende la luz... por favor.

Antes de que pronunciase las dos últimas palabras, Alison ya le estaba dando al interruptor. Cameron no necesitaba oír un "por favor" proveniente de House, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sus malos modos.

House: Siéntate.

House le señaló el borde de su cama, invitándola a sentarse allí, pero Cameron no se movió de donde estaba. Él la veía allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, una mirada seria y con los labios apretados a causa de la tensión que se había acumulado.

House: Venga, Cam, si no te relajas no voy a poder darte una disculpa en condiciones.

Cameron soltó los brazos y se sentó a un lado de la cama de su jefe, quien no esperó para sentarse a su lado, apartando un poco el lío de cables que le cubrían. Juntó aire.

House: Lo siento.

Cameron: Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

Cameron estaba muy fría. _"Normal, con todo lo que le dije..."_ pensó House. House cogió la mano de su subordinada, sin pensarlo, porque si lo pensaba estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría.

House: No debí haber dicho esas cosas. No sabía lo que decía... Apenas me acuerdo de las palabras que utilicé, el único recuerdo que tengo de aquellas escenas es tu reacción, que no fue muy agradable.

Cameron: ¿Y qué querías que hiciese, House?

House: No estoy diciendo que tus reacciones no fuesen las correctas, simplemente, que... Joder, Cameron, no me lo hagas más difícil.

Cameron: ¿Por qué has cerrado las cortinas?

House: Wilson y Cuddy deben estar por ahí, escondidos en una esquinita preparándose para mirar como me humillo.

Cameron: No te estás humillando en absoluto. Estás haciendo lo que un hombre normal... ¿Te has puesto colonia, House?

Greg se ruborizó.

House: Ha sido Wilson, ha venido y me ha empezado a echar colonia por todas partes.

Cameron: Huele bien.

Cameron se acercó a su cuello, para oler mejor la fragancia. Sabía que si Wilson se la había echado estaría en cualquier parte del cuerpo menos en cuello, pero tenía una extraña necesidad de indagar por ahí.

Cameron: Hueles a... Perdona pero me parece que hueles a Cuddy.

Alison se rió bastante fuerte, aunque House se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. Por una parte quería matar a su amigo pero por otra le estaba muy agradecido. Si no hubiese sido por la colonia ella no se hubiera acercado tanto a su cuerpo, no hubiese sentido su respiración en el cuello...

Cameron: ¿Te pasa algo? Estás embobado.

Cameron sonreía, a él la encantaba verla así. No podía dejar pasar ese momento, sabía que lo que iba a hacer no iba a enmendar todo el daño hecho pero sentía que tenía la obligación de hacerlo. Debía cumplir una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía que intentarlo... Tenía que arriesgarse y tomar un camino que le podía llevar a la felicidad más absoluta o hundirle en la tristeza más profunda. Debía hacerlo, era la primera vez que iba a tomar una decisión como aquella y quería que esa primera vez fuese con ella.

Cameron: Hou...

Cameron fue callada con una simple caricia del nefrólogo.

Cameron: House...

Era la misma sensación que le había invadido a ella días antes, sentada en un banco bajo el silencio de los copos de nieve que caían sobre la acera haciendo contraste con el murmullo de la fiesta que Gregory House y Alison Cameron habían dejado atrás en su momento.

House solo hablaba con sus gestos y la inmunóloga se limitaba a callar, disfrutando de las caricias de su jefe.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, muy despacio, como si realmente no fuesen conscientes de que cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. House fue el primero en acabar con la poca distancia que les unía y rozar los labios de Cameron, quien se encontraba paralizada. No sabía qué hacer ni decir. House seguía allí, frente a ella, rozando sus labios sin presionarlos demasiado, pero fue Alison quien por fin reaccionó y se encargó de cogerle de la nuca y besarle. Fue un beso profundo, donde ambos luchaban por manifestar todos sus sentimientos. Cameron no podía creer cómo House se había atrevido a acercarse tanto y House no se podía creer cómo Cameron seguía confiando en él después de todo lo que le había hecho, pero se alegró inmensamente por ello. Se separaron unos segundos para coger aire y mirarse a los ojos. House no podía estar tanto tiempo sin los labios de su subordinada, así que cogió su cara y se tumbó en la cama para seguir besándola casa vez con más pasión. El asunto hubiese pasado a mayores si no fuese por la interrupción de Cuddy, quien sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo sus dos empleados allí y quien no estaba dispuesta a permitir tales actos en su hospital.


	13. Después de una Fiesta

**Capítulo 13: Después de una Fiesta**

Desde ese momento Cameron fue un apoyo incondicional para House todos los días durante su recuperación. A pesar de que ella estaba de baja, no pasaba un día sin ir al hospital y, como no, visitar a su jefe. Cuddy parecía no confiar del todo en los dos médicos y cada cinco minutos entraba en la habitación para comprobar que no estaban haciendo nada "indebido". Sin embargo, de vez en cuando House le pedía a Wilson que se hiciese cargo de ella y la entretuviese un tiempo mientras él pudiese tener algo de intimidad con su inmunóloga favorita.

House: ¡Cuando me recupere nos iremos todos de vacaciones a la playa!

El último día de House como paciente Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase y Cameron se habían reunido en su habitación, para charlar de asuntos sin importancia dejando de lado los problemas laborales.

Cameron: ¡Pero si es invierno!

Cuddy: Además, ¿quién te iba a dejar a ti irte de vacaciones?

House: Tú... ¿no?

Cuddy: Claro, en tus sueños.

House: Últimamente en mis sueños solo aparece Cameron, y no se acerca a mí para darme vacaciones precisamente.

Cameron se sonrojó.

Cameron: ¡House!

Wilson: Anda que... ¡Qué lío has montado!

House: Yo siempre lo digo: después de una fiesta... ¡Lo mejor es montar otra!

Foreman: Pues te ha salido de perlas.

House pone una expresión de emoción y ojitos de cordero degollado.

House: Estoy orgulloso de mis niños. ¡Qué bien lo habéis hecho!

Chase: La verdad es que la que más ha ayudado aquí ha sido Cameron.

Cameron: De eso nada, yo solo solucioné lo último.

Wilson: No hace falta que seas tan modesta, chiquilla.

Chase: Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Quién mandó hacer la prueba para la meningitis?

Todos miran instintivamente a House.

House: Vale, vale, me habéis pillado. La pedí antes de desmayarme por segunda vez.

Cameron: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

House: Eso, mi querida compañera, es un secreto profesional.

House le guiña un ojo a Cameron.

Al final del día Cuddy le dio el alta a House y ambos salieron al aparcamiento acompañados por Wilson. El oncólogo y la directora andaban abrazados hacia su coche, mientras House se preguntaba dónde estaría su Cameron en estos momentos, tenía ganas de pasar la noche con ella, y cuanto más dirigía la vista hacia sus dos compañeros más ganas tenía de estar con ella.

Pero ella se encontraba bastante lejos, al otro lado del hospital, en la puerta principal. Esa mañana no se había traído el coche y Chase se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa en el suyo (como él no tenía una plaza en el aparcamiento del hospital, lo tenía que dejar en otro sitio). La podría haber llevado House, pero ella no soportaba en esa época del año el frío viento que le pegaba en la cara al montar en moto. En cualquier otra situación le hubiese dado igual el viento si podría pasar unos minutos abrazada a su jefe, pero estaba segura que en ese momento se podría esperar un poco. Chase y Cameron hablaban de una forma muy animada y se reían mucho. Después de toda la tensión vivida, cualquier médico disfrutaba relajándose con sus amigos.

Chase: No, de verdad, yo creía que a esa edad empezaba a fallar la cosita...

Chase se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Cameron: Ja-Ja, muy gracioso.

Aunque Cameron estaba siendo sarcástica, continuaba sonriendo. Chase se paró de reír y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cameron: Pues no, Robert, no le falla su cosita.

Chase: Vale, vale, pero no me vas a negar que ahí falta calidad.

Cameron: Pues tampoco, doctor Chase, ahí no falta calidad.

Chase: Pero, venga. Compara a House conmigo, ¿con quién te quedas?

Cameron le dedica a Chase una de sus miradas picaronas.

Cameron: Contigo no, por supuesto.

Chase: Ja ja ja, que chispa tienes, Alison.

Cameron: El día que te acuestes tú con House ya hablaremos.

Chase: Sí, espera que voy ahora mismo.

¿Doctor Chase?

Chase se dio la vuelta ante la llamada y no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cameron se empezó a reír, mucho más de lo que se reía su compañero antes, y Robert empezaba a entrar en estado de pánico.

Chase: Alison... ¡Por favor!

Chase se dio la vuelta otra vez y echó a correr, dejando a Cameron de pie, riéndose sin parar.

Stobbart: ¡No! ¡¡Doctor Chase!! ¿Donde va?

Robert corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban y tenía detrás al diputado Sean Stobbart persiguiéndole... Otra vez.

Chase: ¡¡Anda, guapa, ayúdame, porfa!!

Cameron ya había parado de reírse y se encargó de concentrarse para coger a Sean. La verdad no le costó mucho, era muy blandengue.

Cameron: La próxima vez que le vea acercándose a mi chico le saco el estómago y el intestino, y se lo hago a la boloñesa con guarnición de patatas fritas. No antes de sacarle los ojos, clavarles cucharillas, meterlos en el congelador y hacérselos comer a modo de helado.

Stobbart asiente aterrado y echa a correr en dirección a su coche.

Chase: Joder, Al, me has asustado hasta a mí.

Cameron: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te defienda?

Chase: Por supuesto, "supercameron". Pero tampoco tenías por qué ser una mujer tan agresiva.

Cameron: Ja ja ja. Mira que la gente me ha llamado de todo, pero ¿Agresiva?

Chase se acercaba cada vez más a Cameron.

Chase: Estás cambiando. Si te viese tal y como eras cuando te conocí no te reconocería.

Cameron: Será por el pelo.

Chase: Será.

Ambos sonreían de oreja a oreja. Y, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, Chase elimina la distancia que les dividía cogiéndole de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. Ya no sonreían. Chase la miraba con intensidad, y ella estaba completamente confundida.

Cameron: Oye, Robert, yo no...

Chase le da un rápido pero profundo beso en la boca, se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia donde tenía aparcado el coche.

Chase: ¿Te vienes?

Cameron suspiró. No quería ir con él y pretender que no había pasado nada, pero no tenía otra opción, así que no esperó mucho para seguir a su compañero.

House llevaba allí horas, mirando su móvil. ¿Por qué no le llamaba? ¿Acaso Cameron estaba enfadada por algo? ¡Maldición! Seguro que había dicho algo que le había molestado y no se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser igual? ¿O quizás estaba esperando ella su llamada?

Cameron se encontraba en su casa, pensando. La despedida de Chase había sido un tanto fría y en el coche ninguno se había atrevido a hacer ningún comentario acerca de nada. Chase había intentado romper el hielo un par de veces con temas sobre el tiempo, o sobre algún tema intrascendente, pero ella no le había hecho mucho caso. No quería que Robert se sintiese mal, pero no podía ignorar sin más lo que acababa de hacer. Él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba saliendo con House pero... quizás lo que más le molestaba del asunto era que con ese beso le habían surgido dudas. Con Chase se lo pasaba tan bien... Era increíble, era como el amigo especial que tienes desde los tres años y por el que no empiezas a sentir algo especial hasta los treinta. Pero no podía abandonar a House. Él era su amor platónico desde que llegó al hospital, y esa era la primera vez que le hacía caso. Estaba feliz, ¿por qué dejarlo todo por algo que podría no funcionar? Prefirió no darle vueltas al tema y tumbarse en la cama a descansar. Mañana sería otro día.

"_No puedo quedarme aquí eternamente. Tengo que llamarla. O saber cómo está. ¡A lo mejor le ha pasado algo! O a lo mejor no quiere hablar conmigo... ¡No! ¡Imposible! Está enamorada, y yo de ella. Sí, lo mejor será llamarla_."

House marca el número de la inmunóloga. El móvil de Cameron suena unos segundos hasta que lo coge.

Cameron: ¿House?

House: ¡Hola!

Cameron: House, has... ¿Has visto qué hora es?

House miró el reloj. Las dos menos cuarto de la mañana.

House: ¡Ostras! No... no me había dado cuenta, lo siento. Es que como no habías llamado me preocupé. ¿Te he despertado?

Cameron: Estoy bien, algo dormida pero bien. Oye, ¿no te importa que hablemos mañana? Tengo muchísimo sueño.

House: No, claro. Lo siento. Adiós.

Cameron: Hasta mañana.

House: ¡No, espera!

Cameron: ¿Qué?

House: Te... ¡Te quiero!

Cameron: Yo también.

Colgaron a la vez y ambos se quedaron con un mal sabor de boca después de esa conversación. House pensó. Pensó... La mujer de esa conversación no era su Cameron, algo había pasado. Algo serio había pasado, y a él le concernía. Claro que también habría podido ser porque a esas horas uno tampoco está todo lo lúcido que se puede estar. Pero si era algo importante tenía que averiguar qué era...

House: ¡Doctora Cuddy! ¡Qué buen día hace!

House acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo del hospital y se había cruzado con su jefa. Cuddy frunce el ceño.

Cuddy: House, está nevando.

House: ¡Pues eso, qué buen día hace!

Cuddy: Nos hemos despertado de buen humor, ¿eh?

House: Quiero unas vacaciones.

Cuddy: Demasiado buen humor diría yo... Lo siento pero no.

House: Porfi.

Cuddy: No.

House: ¡Porfi!

Cuddy: ¡NO! Hijo, House, es que no sé cómo hay que decirte las cosas a ti para que las entiendas.

House: Sería un viajecito, en verano. ¡Todavía falta mucho!

Cuddy: Me lo pensaré.

Cuddy aceleró al paso y se metió en uno de los ascensores, cerrando la puerta antes de que House pudiese entrar con ella. Él sonrió triunfante. Todavía le quedaba tiempo para convencer a su jefa, y quizás un viaje romántico con Cameron en la playa era lo que necesitaban. Aunque también había posibilidad de que él se equivocase, de que no le pasase nada a su Alison... Pero no quería estropear ese momento, tanto si pasaba como si no, no iba a quedarse sin sus vacaciones en la playa.

Cameron: ¡Buenas!

House: Oh, Alison, no te había visto.


End file.
